Jealous (NOREN VER)
by bling0323
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang Renjun yang sedang cemburu. Warning: cerita ga jelas, bikin muntah, kepala pusing. Jeno x Renjun.


Jealous!

Cast:

Jeno x Renjun

Jeno sedang berusaha mengejar Renjun yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkanya di depan sekolah.

"Hei Huang tunggu aku!" Jeno masih berusaha mengejar Renjun yang sekarang malah berlari.

"Untuk apa aku menunggu mu Lee. Lebih baik kau jangan ikuti aku. Pergi huusss husss" Masih dengan berlari Renjun menoleh kebelakang dan membuat gestur untuk Jeno menjauh dengan tangannya.

"Ish! Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba pergi, bukankah tadi aku bilang kita akan pulang bersama?" Renjun tidak menjawab dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya sampai dihalte bus. Dia langsung duduk dibangku yang tersedia, napasnya terengah-engah. Sungguh dia benci berolahraga apalagi lari menurutnya itu melelahkan.

"Hahh..hahh akhirnya kau berhenti juga" Jeno datang dengan napas yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Renjun. Dia langsung duduk disamping Renjun- kekasihnya itu-. Keduanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, jarak sekolah dan halte memang cukup jauh memerlukan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan untuk sampai kesana. Keduanya diam sembari menunggu bus datang.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jeno akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, dia ingin tau ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini.

Renjun tau pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuknya tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Geez. Huang Renjun kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi?" Jeno memborong semua pertanyaan untuk Renjun.

Renjun akhirnya menatap Jeno begitupun sebaliknya "Kau..." Renjun memberi jeda pada ucapanya dan menunjuk Jeno dengan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini dengan somi hah? Kau mengabaikan ku, kau bahkan makan siang dengannya, kau jalan beriringan denganya, kau pergi ke perpustakaan denganya, kau bercanda denganya, kau juga tersenyum padanya" suara Renjun mengecil dibagian akhir. Sungguh Renjun tidak menyangka emosinya akan meledak seperti itu. "Dan kau baru menghubungi ku saat jam pulang sekolah" Renjun memalingkan wajahnya dan juga merasa dirinya konyol, tidak pernah dia seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jeno terdiam mendengar semua unek-unek yang Renjun keluarkan kemudian dia hanya terseyum.

Tanganya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Renjun tapi kalah cepat Renjun langsung menepis tangan Jeno dan melihat kearah lain lagi dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Jeno terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan Somi, eoh?" Tanya Jeno dengan seringai diwajahnya, dia ingin sedikit menjahili pacarnya yang manis ini.

"Apa? Haha yang benar saja aku mana mungkin cemburu dengan somi, kurasa dia memang cocok dengan dengan mu, kurasa kau menyukainya" Renjun nenundukan kepalanya saat mengatakanya, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang merasa cocok denganya" Renjun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jeno terkejut.

"Yakk! Lee! Apa yang kau kata? jadi baner kau menyukainya? Aish Lee Jeno kurang ajar, aku benci dengan mu. Mati saja kau" Renjun dengan bringas memukul jeno, mulai dari pukulan kecil sampe yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Yak berhenti!"

"Aku benci Lee Jeno!"

"Renjun dengarkan dulu.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan omongkosong mu lagi"

Jeno berusaha menggapai tangan Renjun yang sedang memukulnya. Tanganya memang kecil tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ingat Renjun itu laki-laki dan jiwa kelaki-lakiannya(?) masih ada.

 _Dapat_

Akhirnya Jeno berhasil memegang tangan Renjun, dia mengarahkan Renjun untuk menghadapnya. Jeno bisa melihat mata renjun yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Renjun langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu tatap dengan Jeno.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa denganya kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan juga aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan mu, maafkan aku. Seharian ini aku ingin menemui mu tapi karena Somi terus menempel pada ku, ku pikir lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengan mu dulu aku takut kau salah paham tapi ternyata sama saja, kau tetap salah paham" Jeno berusaha menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa anak itu terus menempel dengan mu? Memangnya dia tidak punya teman?" Tanya Renjun penasaran. Entah kemana perginya Renjun yang sedang kesal.

"Somi itu tetangga ku dan kemarin orangtuanya baru saja bercerai dia merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan kedua orangtuanya. Akhirnya dia bercerita padaku karena memang kami cukup dekat, kami selalu bermain di taman dekat rumah jika ada waktu. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri" Renjun hanya terdiam, dia merasa bersalah dengan Somi dan Jeno karena pemikiran buruknya. Renjun melihat kebawah, tidak ingin bertemu tatap dulu dengan Jeno.

Merasa kekasihnya hanya diam Jeno kembali tersenyum "Dan satu lagi dia itu sudah punya kekasih kalau kau ingin tahu. Hanya saja kekasihnya sedang pergi keluar kota jadi tidak bisa menemani Somi"

"Mianhae. Aku merasa bersalah pada Somi, aku tidak tau kalau kejadianya seperti itu. Aku terlalu berpikiran negatif tentangnya. Maafkan aku Lee" Renjun menatap Jeno dan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Dia juga harus meminta maaf dengan Somi nanti.

Jeno mencangkupkan kedua pipi Renjun "Tidak apa-apa yang penting kau sudah tau dan tidak marah lagi" jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Renjun menahan napasnya.

Renjun melepas tangan Jeno dikedua pipinya dan kembali menatap kedepan "Siapa bilang aku tidak marah lagi, eoh? Aku tetap marah padamu karena tidak menjelaskan dari awal"

"Ish kau ini aku kira sudah berubah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau maafkan?" Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Renjun tampak berpikir "Hm kau..harus mengajaku jalan-jalan dan traktir aku makan, kajja!" Saat bus datang Renjun langsung menarik tangan Jeno. Mereka bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam bus. Untung saat itu bus sedang sepi.

"Apa kau sedang ingin berkencan? Harusya kau bilang dari tadi haha" Jeno tertawa melihat Renjun merenggut dan pipinya yang merona.

"Sok tau! Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan anak ayam"

"Walaupun anak ayam tapi aku tetap tampan kan?" Narsis Jrno.

"Heh lebih tampan, ahjussi penjual ikan dipasar daripada kau" dusta. Dalam hati Renjun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Jeno memang tampan.

Jeno manyun. Tidak Jeno tidak mau kalah dari paman penjual ikan, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, dibungkus aje say. Pulang nanti dia akan maskeran biar tambah tampan jadi Renjun bisa mengakuinya.

End.

.

.

.

Hi Lagi-lagi aku bawa ff gaje hahaha.

Terimakasih buat yg udah favs, folls, reviews di cerita sebelumnya.

Lagi gabut gegara ide cerita ilang semua ditengah jalan T_T jadi aku post cerita lama.

Aku sedang dalam proses buat sequel Cafe Love tapi bingung tiba-tiba otak aku blank wkwk.

Mohon tunggu ya. Dan sekali lagi ditunggu review nya.


End file.
